


Still Cold?

by BlackStar3991



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sharing Body Heat, Smut, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStar3991/pseuds/BlackStar3991
Summary: "Get in before you freeze your ass off" Steve grumbles loudly because of the increasing wind."What?" Billy asks with a frown, not sure what to make of it."Your lips are fucking blue. Listen, you wanna get in or not?"_______Steve finds Billy walking on the street during a snowstorm and gives him a ride.Whatever will happen when they get stranded in the car waiting for help?





	Still Cold?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guuuys!  
> So, apparently my brain has decreed that I must write a smutty one-shot between every chapter of my ongoing series. I must oblige.
> 
> 'Tis ye good old classic tropes, the likes of which you've probably read many times before. But who are we kidding, we never get enough of them, lol  
> Really hope you like it <3

Steve drives slowly through the snow. Max was the last one, so everyone is safely indoors - well, everyone but himself. If it wasn't for Hop calling them and forcing the kids to wrap up the D&D session, they would surely have ended up stranded at the Wheeler's house. Steve loves them, but spending god knows how long in a house with a bunch of kids, plus Nancy and Johnathan? No thank you. By the looks of it, he barely escaped that fate - between the dark and the snow, he can't see shit beyond the car. Good thing he's the only idiot around in this weather.

Or... almost. Did his brain already freeze or is that a person actually walking, dragging their feet through the deepening snow? And fuck it, if it isn't Billy fucking Hargrove. They have been on peaceful terms lately (or as peaceful as ignoring each other goes). But he's still an ass. Steve lets out a heavy sigh and taps the wheel a few times. He's not going to stop the car. The idiot can freeze himself to death. Shouldn't have gone out in the first place. This car is most definitely not stopping.

So Steve stops the car beside Billy and rolls down the window. If the other boy was startled, he doesn't show it, just looks at him with weary eyes.

"Get in before you freeze your ass off" Steve grumbles loudly because of the increasing wind.

"What?" Billy asks with a frown, not sure what to make of it.

"Your lips are fucking blue. Listen, you wanna get in or not?"

Billy stares for another couple of seconds before walking around the front of the car and getting on the passenger seat. He slams the door while Steve rolls his own window back up, and groans loudly at the sudden warmth. Wasting no time, Steve starts the car at once and continues with his careful drive.

"What the fuck were you even doing there, man?" He turns his face to Billy and frowns "And without a wintercoat?!"

Billy is wearing a jacket that would be passably warm during fall or early winter, but not nearly warm enough to go wandering around in a goddamn blizzard. He's rubbing his hands together, bits of ice still on his hair.

"None of your damn business. How about that, Pretty Boy?"

"Alright, how about where do I drop you off? That would be of my damn business, wouldn't it?"

"Anywhere, I don't care."

"Anywhere? Can you see out the fucking window?" Steve motions around while he makes a left curve "Because people are being strictly advised to not be outside, I can't just drop you off any..."

He is interrupted by a loud bang; the car rocks, slides on the snow and swerves a bit to the right. Both fall into a stunned silence for a few seconds, looking straight ahead with wide eyes. Steve has the steering wheel on a death grip, and Billy took both hands to the dashboard to keep himself in place.

"Fuck." Steve whispers.

"Fuck indeed. I think a fucking tire is busted. What the hell do we do now?"

Steve sighs again, passing a hand through his hair and tipping his head back.

"Look, it's fine. My parents are out of town, but Hopper.. um, the Sheriff knows I was taking the kids home. I was supposed to call him and let him know when I got home myself, so he'll come looking when he finds out I never did. Might take a while, though."

Billy turns on his seat while Steve talks, facing him with a slight frown.

"Why the hell are you friends with the sheriff?" He asks.

"That's... that's what you took from it? Also, none of your fucking business, how about that?" Steve's voice comes out dryer than he meant, but he is not in the mood for making up excuses. Well, that and Billy pisses him off.

"Fine. So are we supposed to, what, sit here freezing our dicks off?"

"Yeah, 'cause outside is much better." Steve retorts, gesturing towards the window. "And what the hell happened to your face?"

Only now that Billy had turned towards him, could Steve notice the purple bruise on Billy's right cheekbone. He was always one to boast about his fights, so it strikes Steve as odd when he just tenses up and looks away. Okay, then. At least the arguing stopped.

They stay in silence for about a minute - or like a thousand years. The dead silence, occasinally cut by some howling wind, is making Steve more uncomfortable than Billy's bitching. His mind starts to wonder off into dark tunnels where such noises mean death, and he shudders. Blaming it on the cold, Steve complains and shuffles between the seats into the back of the car, earning a curse from Billy when he accidentally kicks him in the arm.

"What are you doing?" Billy asks while Steve ducks down behind the driver's seat.

"The kids had a... YES!" He sits up with a smile, bringing a fluffy blanket on his hand. "Dustin had this for them to sit on the floor," he explains while he sits with his legs up and covers himself up to the shoulders "thank god he forgot to take it with him."

Billy stares at him for a few seconds, so Steve raises his eyebrows and waves a hand, moving the free blanket space beside him.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Billy spits out.

"You coming?"

"Excuse me? You mean cuddling with you under a blanket that smells of butts and floor?"

Billy"s face is quite outraged, and Steve would have laughed if it wasn't also tiring. Instead, he just sighs and explains:

"First of all, I don't wanna cuddle with you, Hargrove. Just suggesting we share some body heat. Second, it's not even smelly. But you know what? If you'd rather be cold, be my guest."

To his credit, Billy tries to be stubborn for a while. Steve is just about to insist again when the boy shudders violently and curses under his breath. He turns around and shuffles between the seats like Steve did before, giving him a stern look.

"If you tell anyone about this, Harrington..."

"Yeah, yeah, you kill me. Like anyone would believe it. Or give a shit, for that matter."

Billy doesn't respond. He hurries to get under the blanket and cover himself as much as possible. For someone who objected that much to 'cuddling', Billy sure pressed hard against Steve's side. This close, Steve can feel how hard Billy's body is shaking with the cold, and wonders how the hell he waited this long. The blanket is not that big, so it's a tight fit. Steve managed to tuck its tips along his side to keep the warmth inside, but the tip behind his shoulder keeps falling off.

"Quit fidgeting, will you?" Billy complains every time Steve has to move to tuck it back into place.

After a few minutes, Billy is still hugging himself and shuddering more than seems healthy.

"For how long were you out there?" He asks before he catches his own mouth.

It doesn't sound like a meddling question, it's just a thought voiced out loud. Maybe that's why Billy quietly comments:

"Don't know. How far was I from my house?"

"A few blocks. What happened? Why did you leave like that?"

Asking more was kinda risky, Steve grants him that. But, you know. They are sharing a blanket, in a car, during a snowstorm, at night. Reality feel less real in these situations. Can he be blamed for starting a conversation?

"Well, why are you friends with the sheriff?!" Billy raises his voice defensively.

Ok, Steve should have seen that coming. He pretty much brought it on himself, so he cleans his throat and answers as truthfully as possible.

"Um. Well. There was this... thing, a while back. A friend of ours, she... Well, she was Nancy's friend, really, I was kind of an ass to her... anyway, Barb, she went missing." Steve knows he's blabbering, but can't make himself stop to put the words in order; Billy is listening, anyway, so he tucks the tip of the blanket again and continues. "It happened in my house. She's... um, she's dead now. Then Will went missing too, only he came back. And Hop, you know, he was investigating and all. We kinda... I mean, him and the kids, we all kinda came together with all of that."

When he finishes his messy story, Steve feels much lighter. Even if it's just a piece of the truth, he didn't expect to feel so relieved after telling someone. Billy, who was looking at him all while he spoke, now looks down with a slight frown. As the silence stretches, Steve starts feeling anxious - maybe he doesn't believe it? He pulls the blanket over his shoulder and tucks it again. And why does Steve care, anyway, if...

"For fuck's sake, Harrington!"

Steve is startled by Billy's burst, and looks at him with wide eyes. Billy takes an arm out of their cocoon and puts it around Steve's shoulders, getting them even closer than before. He tugs harder at the blanket and, with their proximity now, it stays in place. As does the arm around Steve's shoulder.

"There. Now quit fidgeting." He mumbles. After a moment he adds: "It's my dad." Steve is so distracted by the sudden contact that he nearly misses Billy's low voice.

"What?" He asks in a matching tone when the boy doesn't elaborate on it.

"Why I left. He gets... worked up." His free hand motioned to the bruise on his face. "I got fed up, so I just ran out the door. Didn't even notice the snow till I was halfway down the street, and by then I couldn't go back."

"So you were just... going nowhere?" Billy shrugs in reply. "Good thing I passed by, then."

"Hm. Is it, though?"

At that, Steve turns his head to look at Billy. He is suddenly staring into blue eyes that are much closer than he expected. Even in the dim light, he can see a hint of bitterness on the boy's expression as he speaks again:

"Come on, you know there's a lot of people who would celebrate finding me frozen on a park bench or something." His voice holds no real accusation, he's just stating an unsavory fact. 

"Well, fuck them."

Billy raises an inquiring eyebrow at him. If asked a few weeks ago, Steve might have been one of those people. But right now...

"You can be an enjoyable company." Steve gestures with a hand under the blanket "When you're not going out of your way to be an asshole."

The hand that was moving comes down to rest on Billy's knee. It's an automatic gesture, and Steve has a fraction of second to wonder if he fucked up, but his comment gets a laugh out of Billy, who doesn't seem bothered by the extra touch. So, like the arm around his own shoulders, the hand stays.

"I'm sorry, by the way." Billy whispers. "About your friend."

"Thanks."

Silence falls again. But, this time, it's a comfortable one. Steve gets distracted, thinking about how surprisingly relaxed he is here. So he doesn't know when it started, but he catches himself rubbing gentle circles with his thumb on Billy's knee. He nearly stops when the other moves, but Steve feels the arm going slightly tighter around him. Steve struggles to control his breath and act cool - which proves to be difficult, for he has no idea what (or why) he's doing. He slides his hand slowly up and lets it rest on the middle of Billy's inner thigh. The boy's only reaction is a quick tensing of muscles and a hitch of breath right beside Steve's ear.

"Still cold?" Steve asks on a low voice without turning his head, giving Billy either an out or an opening.

His heart drops when Billy moves his arm out of Steve's shoulder, only to be lifted again when he slides it down and wraps it around Steve's torso. He feels Billy nuzzling behind his ear with the cold tip of his nose.

"Freezing." A warm breath brushes his skin making him shudder, this time not from the cold, and he is pulled closer.

Steve turns towards Billy, half manhandled so that he is sitting sideways on the backseat, his ass pressed against Billy's thigh and legs across his lap. Steve's lips brush lightly over Billy's as he whispers:

"What about the 'no cuddling' policy, huh?"

"Well..." He pauses in mock consideration, and Steve feels his smile "It _is_ very cold, though."

Steve swallows hard and snakes an arm around Billy's neck, trying to look more confident than he feels.

"Better?" he asks, lips brushing the corner of Billy's mouth.

"Much." Billy pulls him even closer and, with a wicked grin, adds: "My lips are still cold, though."

That's so fucking tacky. Steves huffs out a breathy nervous laugh, which is interrupted by Billy's lips being firmly pressed against his own. The laugh becomes a low moan, and he kisses back harder. Steve parts his lips and Billy follows suit, deepening the kiss while bringing a hand to cradle Steve's jaw. In turn, Steve slides his hand from Billy's chest up to his neck, and then the back of his head, gently grabbing the soft curly hair.

Billy bites Steve's lower lip and trails kisses down his neck. Their angle is a bit awkward so Steve pulls himself up with a steading hand on Billy's shoulder, and maneuvers himself so that he's siting on Billy's lap with a leg on each side, straddling him. Billy pulls the blanket along as Steve moves and settles it around his back, so that it still covers them both. The hand on Billy's shoulder goes too eagerly to the boy's face, and Steve hears a sharp hiss when he accidentally puts pressure on the bruised cheekbone.

"Sorry", Steve whispers.

Cradling Billy's jaw instead, Steve brushes light kisses along the purple spot that goes from the base of the boy's eye to the middle of his cheek. Billy shudders ever so slightly and pulls Steve down to sloppy a kiss.

Steve hadn't yet realized how hard Billy was, but the new position allows a lot more contact. They both moan into each other's mouths as Steve grinds down and presses their erections together. Steve feels Billy's fingers diggin onto his back through the winter clothes, and wishes they could take them off. In spite of the foggy windows, it's still too cold to even get out of the blanket.

With one hand around Steve's waist and the other grabbing his ass, Billy grinds up, matching the other's increasing pace. Steve finishes first, his erratic breath mixing with Billy's, their foreheads and lips brushing on each other's. Billy soon follows, burrying his face on Steve's neck while his body spasms.

After a few seconds, Billy leans back on the seat, keeping Steve close to his chest.

"Wow." He breathes out. "That was..."

"Yeah."

Both let out a small contented laugh as they look at each other. Steve feels absurdly stupid for blushing _now_ , after all that, but he hopes it's not noticeable in the semi-darkness. Billy leans forward for another kiss - a feather light peck that puts fucking butterflies on Steve's stomach. How the fuck did he get here (not that he's complaining).

A bright light comes out of nowhere to shine on their eyes, making them groan and blink fiercely. It's all Steve can do to sit back down beside Billy (blanket mercifully still in place, hiding their messed up clothes and Steve's hand on Billy's thigh) before they hear Hopper's worried voice calling his name. A knock comes from the driver's window, and an icy wind blows on their faces as the door is opened without waiting for an answer.

"Steve? Are you-" Hopper hesitates when he sees Billy. "- are you guys okay?"

"Um, yeah, yeah. My tire burst. I dropped off everyone, though."

"I know, I called them to see where you were. Come on," he gestures for them to get out, "I'll take you kids home. We can come back for your car later."

Steve feels Billy tense up at the mention of being taken back home, so he gives a soft squeeze to Billy's tight and intervenes, sounding as casual as possible:

"Actually, you can take us both to mine."

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like it, I may add another chapter, just to see what happens when they get back to Steve's house  
> lol
> 
> Please please please comment, I have NO FUCKING CLUE WHAT I'M DOING OMFG HALP and feedback equals love <3


End file.
